


The dying bird Izuki (Birds die if they can't die Izuki edition)

by ichihara_mina



Series: Losing what's important is not the end [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara_mina/pseuds/ichihara_mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prize of their abilities was greater than they ever expected. This is Izuki's part of the story and how he deals with slowly but surely losing his eyesight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dying bird Izuki (Birds die if they can't die Izuki edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed.   
> Izuki is like the hardest character to write

If Izuki was being honest, he did actually expect something like this to happen.

It was just that he CHOSE to be ignorant. Chose to ignore the possibility of a it and a live a boring (well as boring as it can be being in Seirin) and easy going life. Unburdened by doubts and fear.

But one can never really run away from their fate. It seemed.

It was logical but at the same time not. It was fair. But at the same time it wasnt.

 

It had all started when he had gotten a phonecall from Takao (where he got a hold of his number will forever remain a mystey). He sounded frantic and really troubled. And this was enough for Izuki to meet up with him, even though they had been nothing but acquaintances at that time.

His happy go lucky world was shattered in that very moment. And even if at that time there was still the possibility of it all being nothing, of it all only happening to Takao, somewhere in his mind he knew that the time for ignorance had ended.

Even though he knew... knowing alone didn't change the fact that he was indeed very scared. That alone was the sole reason why he chose to ignore everything in the first place. This whole thing was a scary thing (not one of his best puns indeed, but it is something at least. A bit of normality he thought he wouldn't have anymore.) He chose to hope and believe. For Takao's sake as well as his own.

Soon after that their second wake up call happened. While Takao got headaches more often and had trouble focusing his eyes on something somethimes... Izuki's first experience with the pain happened. It stung. Like someone had stabbed him in the eye. And he was scared and caught off guard... and everything other frightful emotion he ever felt in one single moment.

But seeing as he already had experiences with panic attacks (thanks to Takao) he was able to handle it. He was lucky to have Takao there to handle it.

That moment was the moment his doubts of whether or not he was actually any help to Takao disappeared. It was nice to have a voice guiding you through the darkness. It was comforting to know that there was someone next to you.

Their sheer presence helped (if they didn't panic theirselves. He loves his family but.... yeah.) The knowledge of not being alone... while having attacks and also with this whole situation was enough to be his ancher.

And Izuki, who doubted his ability to be of use for Takao had learned through first hand experience that it was enough. (Even if it would never make it go away completely)

That also was the time when they started to grow closer. Really close. Dependent close even. He was still scared but... Takao had it worse. Which scared him even more sometimes but at the same time gave him some closure too.

He would be prepared for anything coming his way just because Takao experiences everything before him and faster.

Izuki never felt more dirty than in those moments thoughts like this crawled upon his mind. That was why he decided he would look after Takao. Not only for himself but for Takao.

And suddenly 70% of his life changed into taking care of his fellow partner in sickness. 25% was still kept by Takao (Takao taking care of him). And the last bit of 5% was everyday life.


End file.
